ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EAW Shock Value (2013)
Card High Voltage Match '''Mr. DEDEDE vs. Tyler Parker '''Handicap Match Sekaiichi & Damien Murrow vs. Cy Henderson Elite Rules Unification Match for the EAW National Extreme & Elite Championships ???? vs. ???? Elite Rules Match for the EAW Elite Championship Devan Dubian © vs. TMT Extreme Rules Match for the EAW National Extreme Championship GI Styles © vs. Killswitch Electric Ropes Match for the EAW Vixens Championship Cassandra Lyndivia © vs. Cameron Ella Ava Triple Threat Tag Match for the EAW Unified Tag Team Championship Zack Crash & Jacob Senn © vs. The House of Renegades (Hades the Hellraiser & Nick Angel) vs. Superior Quantity 85 y Drastiko ShockValueEAWUnifiedTagTeamChampionship.png ShockValueEAWVixensChampionship.png ShockValueEAWNationalExtremeChampionship.png ShockValueEAWEliteChampionship.png ShockValueUnificationMatch.png ShockValueSekaiichi&DamienMurrowvHenderson.png ShockValueDEDEDEvParker.png Results *1. Vanessa Lyndivia interfered in the match but the referee ejected her out of the match. *2. TMT was forced to compete in the match by orders of WWEFan after being dragged to the ring by security. After the match, TMT was having a rant and ask WWEFan to fired him. WWEFan was about to fire TMT but WWEFan decided to give him a new life in EAW as a backstage interviewer. TMT was having another rant regarding his new job even security dragged him to the backstage area as TMT continues to scream in despair. *3. The match was supposed to be a Handicap Match but changed by WWEFan. During the match, Damian Murrow jumps on the back of Cy Henderson as Henderson was gonna touch the four corners. Henderson tries to get Damian off of and he did successfully then hits a discus clotheslines onto Damian. Henderson was gonna torture Damian after Henderson tied Damian on the bottom rope. But Sekaiichi locks in the Katahajime on Henderson. Henderson tries to get Sekaiichi off of him but Sekaiichi navigates to all four turnbuckles thus winning the match. After the bell rang, Henderson was crawling to where Damian was while still caught in the Katahajime. Henderson almost made it to Damian but passed out to the pressure of the Katahajime. Damien is yelling for somebody to free him as Sekaiichi lets go of the Katahajime on Henderson. Damien continues to yell for somebody to get him out of being tied up to the bottom rope as Sekaiichi takes his leave. Sekaiichi then grabs the bag of his that he came out with and pulls out something from the bag and that something is revealed as the EAW CHAMPIONSHIP!! Sekaiichi's raising the EAW Championship high into the air like he's won it! Sekaiichi then leaves with the EAW Championship in hand. *4. The match ended by Referee Stoppage when Killswitch was unresponsive due to GI Styles hit clubbing blows onto Killswitch after Killswitch connects with the top of the ring post-face-first. *5. Zack was going to hit the Rolling Elbow onto Hades but Hades duck and Zack instead hit Jacob Senn by accident. *7. Before the match started, House of Renegades (Hades the Hellraiser, Nick Angel, & Venom) jumped over the barricade and slid into the ring just before the cage lowers. DEDEDE’s got a wicked smile on his face as Tyler brawls with Hades, Nick, and Venom in the ring, but the numbers game was proving too much for him. WWEFan takes off his headset and rushes over to the cage as he tells the referee "DON’T YOU DARE RING THE BELL YET! THIS MATCH HASN’T STARTED! RAISE THE CAGE! RAISE IT!" Hades was about to chokeslam Tyler but Tyler escapes it as he nails Hades with a flurry of forearms to the face. Tyler takes Hades down with a big dropkick and Venom charges at Tyler but Tyler counters with a hip toss. DDD continues to look on as Tyler gets to his feet! DDD’s got that Equalizer in hand and he’s more than ready to use it as Tyler stares down with him! Tyler charges but Angel lays Tyler out with the Ground Zero as the cage is being raised. WWEFan then shouts to the House of Renegades except for DEDEDE "THIS IS NOT GONNA HAPPEN! YOU THREE ARE BANNED FROM RINGSIDE AND IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN TONIGHT, YOUR CONTRACTS WILL BE TERMINATED! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" as Hades, Nick, and Venom seem to be hard of hearing as they ignore Fan’s threats and smile at a laughing DEDEDE as the rest of the Renegades exit the ring and take their leave while Fan yells in their faces. The cage begins to descend again around the ring as the Referee has no choice but to ring for the bell as Fan seems to be getting back to his spot-on commentary. The ending of the match was Tyler and DEDEDE was battling on the top turnbuckle until Tyler hit a Super Liger Bomb onto DEDEDE as both men went crashing through the ring!!!! E.M.T.s rush out to the ring to aid them but then somebody was moving as that person reveals as DEDEDE who's crawling out from under the apron and to the outside. DEDEDE crawls towards the E.M.T.s but DEDEDE being dragged back under the ring. Moments later, Tyler Parker rises from the gaping hole in the ring and got DEDEDE in his grasp as Tyler drags himself and DEDEDE back through the hole. Tyler drags DEDEDE back up and hits the Across the Park as Tyler crawls over to DEDEDE's body. Tyler rolls DEDEDE over, got the cover and gets the 3 for the victory. After the bloody and crazy main event, E.M.T.s help both men onto individual stretchers as the crowd chants Tyler’s name before fading to black. Miscellaneous *The EAW World Heavyweight Championship was supposed to defend at the event, but the championship match was canceled due to Brian Daniels decide to leave EAW. *Brian Daniels' opponent for Shock Value, Kevin Devastation thought the World Heavyweight Championship was given to him but taken away by police officers for what he has done in the weeks leading up to the event. *EAW Unified Tag Team Champions Zack Crash and Jacob Senn talked to one another including Zack's answer to Senn's challenge at Road to Redemption. *Flashback tried to interview Superior Quality 85 y Drastiko but the interview went back after Flashback say bad words regarding Drastiko's people and Drastiko almost beat the shit out of Flashback until Superior Quality 85 hold him back. *Venom hosted the Open Bar and face three people dressed as CM Banks, Y2Impact, and Jaywalker until Heart Break Boy makes a surprising appearance. HBB then enter the ring and say different things in front of Venom until HBB was drinking a bottle of Captain Morgan. Venom then says "Screw this!" as he picks up a pool stick and swings it at HBB, missing as HBB drops his bottle of Captain Morgan. HBB looks at Venom with a serious expression as he said to Venom "You made me… Spill… My…. Drink." Then the two brawled in the ring until HBB was going for the Sweet Chin Music but Venom bolts out of the ring before HBB connects it onto Venom. Venom wants none of the Heart Break Boy as he retreats up the ramp! Both men stare down as HBB grabs another bottle, giving a “cheers” towards Venom before taking a drink. Venom then rushes to the backstage area as the Heart Break Boy celebrates with his drink in the ring. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2013